Holiday
by kuroikaze yookun
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Itachi dan Kakashi dengan sebuah liburan ke pantai yang menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang tak dilupakan, ONESHOT, wajib baca; yookun


Hehehehe…

Cerita kedua ini sangat amat tidak masuk akal, jujur aja aku yang buat merasa aneh, tapi entah kenapa malah pengen banget buat di published.

Ya buat yang gak suka, bilang aja gapapa ko…

Yap, langsung aja ya! Inilah dia…

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto-san

"Holiday" by yookun

WARNING: AU, gaje, dsb.

* * *

Angin sejuk menerpa wajah Gaara, Lee, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, serta Kakashi yang menyusuri jalan menuju pantai. Mereka masing-masing membawa satu tas yang berisi perlengkapan untuk berenang. Lee dan Gaara sedang bercakap-cakap ketika Naruto dan Sasuke berebut kentang goreng, Kakashi dan Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Neji berjalan dibelakang mereka sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Hei-hei sudah…" kata Kakashi menenangkan mereka.

"Ekkhh!! Tidak bisa begitu Sasuke! Kentang terakhir itu milikku!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik kantong berisi satu kentang goreng.

"Tidak! Kamu sudah makan lebih banyak dari aku Naruto!!" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Tarik-menarik antara keduanya menyebabkan kantong itu sobek dan kentang goreng yang ada didalamnya terlempar.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan ketika melihat kentang goreng yang melayang itu bagaikan adegan _slowmotion_ di mata mereka.

"Hm?" Gaara melihat kentang goreng tepat didepan matanya, ditangkapnya segera kemudian memakannya dengan diikuti suara marah dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gaaraaaaaa!!!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil menerjang kearah Gaara.

"Kembalikan kentangku!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak! Bukan! Itu kentangku!" teriak Sasuke.

Dengan tiba-tiba pasir yang ada disekitar mereka bergerak. Naruto dan Sasuke terhempas karena pasir yang ternyata dikendalikan oleh Gaara.

"Sakit bodoh!" teriak Gaara yang kemudian berlari kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ahhh!!!" Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ,"Selamatkan dirimu!! Bocah pasir ini mengamuk!!" teriak mereka sambil tertawa.

"Dasar… kalian!!!" teriak Gaara sambil menerbangkan pasir yang ia kendalikan kearah mereka.

"Aduh-aduh. Dasar mereka bertiga itu. Seperti anak kecil saja." kata Lee yang dari tadi menonton.

"Itulah adikku. Merepotkan." kata Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian tahu bagaimana mereka itu." kata Neji yang kemudian di-iyakan oleh Lee dan Itachi.

"Sudahlah, ayo bergegas, pantai sudah didepan mata." kata Kakashi setelah desiran lembut air laut yang bergerak diatas pasir pantai mulai terdengar.

…

"Ahh. Naruto, jalan dibawah kaki kita sudah berpasir. Gawat kalau dia serius." kata Sasuke kepada Naruto sesampainya mereka di daerah pantai yang berpasir. Masih sambil berlari menghindari Gaara.

"Sial. Sepertinya dia serius. Lihat saja tampangnya itu. Ahh Sasuke…!!"

Pasir dibawah kaki mereka mulai menghisap dengan kuat.

"Ah siaal!" teriak Sasuke yang tubuhnya mulai terhisap.

Mereka berdua terhisap sampai batas leher, tak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan Gaara perlahan menuju tempat mereka.

Sesamapainya, Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian jongkok didepan mereka.

"Kalian butuh seratus tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku." kata Gaara sambil memukul kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar kau! Lepaskan kami!" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" kata Gaara dengan senyum bagai iblis.

"I…itu… kamu serius Gaara?" tanya Naruto agak ketakutan.

"Kalian memang sangat bodoh!" kata Gaara melompat berdiri dan dengan sedikit gerakan tangannya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terlempar keluar dari dalam pasir.

"Huh. Tampangmu itu bercanda atau serius sama saja. Berikan sedikit ekspresimu, apa tidak bisa?" kata Sasuke sambil membersihkan pasir yang menempel di bajunya.

"Hahahaha. Kalian sudah mengenalku berapa lama sebenarnya?" kata Gaara sambil duduk.

"Huh, ya ya ya. Dasar kau…"

"Hei!! Sudah selesai kejar-kejarannya?" tanya Lee yang ahampir tiba ditempat mereka.

"Ahh, diam kau!" kata Naruto kesal. "He! Ayo mulai! Kita sudah sampai." kata Naruto ketika melihat pantai sudah didepan matanya sambil membuka bajunya.

"Bodoh. Kita harus mencari tempat menginap dulu!" kata Sasuke sambil memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

"Ah. Hehehe, aku lupa." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengurus itu. Kalian duluan saja." kata Itachi.

"Oh! Bagus kalau begitu! Aku titip ini ya!" kata Naruto sambil melemparkan tasnya ke Itachi.

"Ayo! Nikmati liburan kalian di pantai ini!" teriak Kakashi yang disambut oleh semuanya.

Bergegas mereka semua membuka pakaian mereka dan mengganti dengan pakaian renang, lalu melemparkan tas mereka kepada Itachi yang ternyata membawa beban yang merepotkan untuknya berjalan.

"Dasar brengsek." umpatnya sambil berjalan gontai mencari penginapan, sementara yang lain mulai berlari menuju air.

Mereka semua kemudian masuk ke dalam air bersamaan. Naruto berenang kesana kemari saking senangnya, sementara Lee dan Sasuke melempar-lempar air kearah Gaara dan Kakashi. Kakashi yang geram tiba-tiba membuat _segel_ dan seketika air disekitarnya berubah menjadi ombak yang besar, menggulung Lee dan Sasuke dengan sekali sapuan. Gaara dan Neji yang melihat itu tertawa.

"Ah. Curang! Kenapa pakai jurus sih?" teriak Lee.

"Ah, maaf, kelepasan." kata Kakashi sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa sangat keras. "Kenapa tidak pakai jurus yang lebih hebat dari sekadar _Tsunami_ kecil itu Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto masih tetap sambil berenang.

"Jangan. Nanti menimbulkan keributan yang berbahaya." jelas Kakashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sini!" panggil Kakashi yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan diperdulikan! Ada yang ingin lomba berenang denganku?" ajak Lee.

"Ya, aku ikut!" sambut Sasuke.

"Aku juga." kata Gaara.

"…"

"Hei! Bagaimana denganmu Neji?" tanya Lee kepada Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak, aku disini saja." jawabnya.

"Ah, baiklah." kata Lee yang kemudian menembus air menuju Gaara dan Sasuke yang menunggunya.

Neji memandang mereka pergi menjauh, kemudian berpaling kearah Kakashi dan Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Tidak ikut rupanya?" tanya Kakashi kepada Neji.

"Ah, begitulah." kata Neji sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ahehehe. Neji! Kamu tidak bisa berenang ya?" tanya Naruto yang mebuat Neji salah tingkah.

"Eh! Ti… tidak! Kakashi-sensei!!" teriaknya kesal kepada Kakashi.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Aku memberitahu Naruto untuk mengajarimu cara berenang. Ayo ikut kami." ajak Kakashi yang kemudian berjalan meuju agak ketengah.

"Benarkah? Siap!" kata Neji bersemangat sambil mengikuti Kakashi.

"He Neji! Seharusnya kamu belajar lebih dulu sebelum datang ketempat seperti ini! Apa kamu lupa apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei kemarin itu? Tentang pelajaran di pantai?" tanya Naruto sambil cekikkikan.

"Ah? Aku lupa. Yang mana?" Neji balik bertanya. Kebingungan.

"Hehehe, sudahlah nanti juga kamu tahu." kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Neji menuju tempat Kakashi.

"Baiklah Neji, ayo kita mulai. Kamu siap?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Neji.

"Ok, yang harus kamu lakukan pertama adalah…"

Kakashi melanjutkan dengan memberi arahan kepada Neji, sementara Naruto entah mengapa terlihat sangat senang untuk hal itu.

…

Sedangkan, Gaara, Sasuke dan Lee naik ke pantai. Dari raut wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat kelelahan.

"Hosh… ah, aku menang dari kalian!" kata Gaara sesampainya di tepi pantai kemudian menjatuhkan diri keatas pasir.

"Hosh… hosh… beruntung, kau hanya beruntung!" kata Lee.

"Hosh… ayo kita minum… hosh, mengapa lebih lelah dari latihan ya?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah penjual minuman.

"Hei Sasuke… hosh… jangan tinggalkan kami!" teriak Gaara dan Lee bersamaan sambil melompat berdiri mengejar Sasuke.

…

Hari sudah mulai sore, Kakashi dan Naruto masih mengajari Neji tehnik berenang.

"Bagaimana? Ayo coba sendiri." kata Kakashi kepada Neji kemudian.

"Baiklah." kata Neji sambil mengambil posisi untuk berenang.

Neji meluncur sekitar satu meter, kemudian dengan hentakan kedua kakinya, dia mulai berenang.

"Hehehehe. Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto ketika Neji sudah agak jauh.

"Lakukan." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Dengan tertawa Naruto meluncur berenang kearah Neji. Perlahan tapi pasti. Kemudian…

"Hei!! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Neji.

Naruto melakukan sesuatu padanya. Secepat kilat Naruto berenang menuju Kakashi.

Sesampainya, dia dan Kakashi tertawa lepas sambil berlari naik ke pantai.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian!?" teriak Neji sambil berjalan membelah air.

"Hahahahaha, ninja beach lesson number one is…" kata Kakashi setengah berteriak.

"Never make urself an easy target for beach loser!" teriak Naruto sambil membawa celana berwarna coklat seperti layangan. Ternyata Naruto tadi melepas celana Neji.

"Hahaha… Good job Naruto." kata Kakashi yang lari bersama Naruto yang meninggalkan Neji dalam keadaan bingung.

…

"Jahat kalian!" kata Neji kesal diikuti oleh tawa membahana yang berasal dari teman-temannya.

Ternyata dia sudah berhasil kembali ke penginapan.

"Neji, kalau kamu tidak bisa berenang, harusnya bilang." kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Dan kamu juga Naru! Sangat amat jahat kepadanya." kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha, itulah pelajaran. Salahnya sendiri, bukan?" kata Kakashi.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Dasar kamu Neji! Hahahahahaa…" tawa Naruto meledak.

"Ah, hei! Sudah! Kalian itu, makan malam sudah siap, ayo makan dulu!" ajak Itachi.

"Ah, ayo ayo!" kata Kakashi mengajak semuanya untuk makan.

"…" Neji masih kesal, dia tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei! Aku tahu kamu lapar. Ayo cepat, nanti tidak kebagian." ajak Itachi.

"Biarkan sa… 'KRRUUUUCUUKK'… ahh" perut Neji bunyi.

"Hehehe, ayo cepat, perutmu itu…" kata Itachi tertawa sambil meninggalkan Neji.

Mau tak mau ia harus makan, perutnya kosong, terlalu lelah belajar berenang tadi.

Merekapun pergi makan…

…

Selesai makan, merekapun pergi tidur. Tapi Lee tidak.

Dia pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton film "The Grudge" sendirian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah asik menonton film tersebut, tanpa sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang sedang menonton.

Adegan seram dari film itu membuat Lee merinding. Sesekali dia melihat kanan-kiri karena takut…

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Lee…

"Hah! Siapa itu!?" jerit Lee sambil melompat bangun. Dengan enggan dia mencoba melihat di balik sofa…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa…

Lee menelan ludah, lalu kembali duduk. Meneruskan menonton.

Dengan sangat pelan, Gaara duduk disebelah Lee, kemudian menyentuh sisi pundak Lee yang lain.

"Ahh!!" Leepun terkejut sambil melompat bangun. "Ahh! Sial kau Gaara! mengagetkanku saja!" kata Lee sambil kembali duduk. Lega.

"OMG, this is like the oldest trick in the book Lee! Kenapa dia kaget ya?" kata Gaara kemudian bangun dari sofa dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Ma… mau kemana kamu?" tanya Lee setengah berteriak.

"Tidur… tidur!" kata Gaara. "Oh iya, untungnya itu tadi aku, kalau 'sesuatu' yang menyentuhmu, aku tidak tanggung ya!" kata Gaara yang kemudian menghilang di balik tembok.

"Ahh… sial!" kata Lee sambil terburu-buru mematikan TV dan DVD kemudian setengah berlari menuju tempat tidur.

Merekapun akhirnya terlelap…

…

Pada paginya mereka terbangun karena suara ribut di ruang tamu…

Itachi dan Sasuke sedang bertengkar.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi sesampainya dia di ruang tamu. Diikuti oleh Gaara, Naruto, Lee dan Neji.

"Gaahh! Hei brother! That's for putting my hand on water while I was asleep!!" teriak Itachi sambil menyemprotkan shampoo tepat ke mata Sasuke.

"Gaahh!! Sakit bodoh!" teriak Sasuke sambil memegangi matanya.

"Hei sudah hentikan!" teriak Kakashi untuk menengahi mereka. "Sudah-sudah, kita harus bersiap untuk pulang." kata Kakashi kemudian.

"Ahh perih…" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan seperti orang buta menuju kamar mandi

"Hehehe, tak ku sangka, ternyata kau juga sama dengan adikmu! Sama seperti anak kecil. Hehehe." kata Lee ketika melewati Itachi yang memasang wajah masam.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah tak berguna itu!" hardik Itachi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Merekapun mengemasi barang-barang kedalam tas, lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

Liburan yang cukup mengasikan, penuh dengan pengalaman, dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi cukup untuk memuaskan mereka semua.

Setelah mengurusi soal penginapan, merekapun berangkat untuk pulang, membawa banyak cerita yang mungkin terlalu absurb untuk diceritakan…

* * *

………

-krikrikrikrik-

Hm… aneh? *sangat!!*

Hm? Gaje? *apa lagee!!!*

Tapi lucu 'kan?? *ditimpukin batu*

Ya aku tahu ko', cuma ya gapapa, masih sangat amat diharapkan **review**nya yak!!

Salam, yookun^^


End file.
